Souvenirs troubles
by Tohru-Yun
Summary: [Yaoi]02x01 Duo est amnésique, il ne se souvient plus de se qui a put se produire entre 8.15 ans. Pourtant il fait la rencontre d'un nouvel élève Heero Yui qui semble le connaitre. Mais difficile de  parler avec lui, ce dernier passe son temps a le fuir.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs :** Tohru-Excel et Yunalesca.09

**Genre :** Romance un peu noire

**DISCLAIMER**

Tohru : Coucou ! C'est Tohru ! Voici une fic que Yunalesca et moi avons décidé de vous préparer ! Bien sûr, je ne vous dit rien ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Yunalesca : Je suis plutot contente de cette fic j'espere sincerement qu'elle vous plaira !

**Message des auteurs :** Yunalesca s'occupera des pensées d'Heero, tandis que Tohru s'occupera des pensées de Duo. Bonne lecture !

_**Souvenirs troubles**_

**Chapitre 1 par Tohru :**** Le nouvel élève.**

**Je me réveille péniblement. Même si je suis super énervé, ça reste un matin comme tous les matins : une douche rapide, un petit déjeuner bien lourd avec beaucoup de nutella et une tresse parce que j'ai pas le temps de me coiffer ...**

**Merdeuh ! Je vais être à la bourre ! Faut que j'me grouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuilleuh !!!**

**Je sors de chez moi et cours le plus vite possible dans les rues de San Francisco jusqu'au lycée ...**

**Ouf ! Sauvé, ça sonne juste.**

**Bon, je prends la direction de la salle de maths. Pas envie de jouer les matheux mais bon ... C'est la vie !**

**J'entre dans la salle, le prof, un "petit-gros", me regarde avec ses petits yeux mal réveillés derrière ses lunettes pleines de buée ... il a dû courir pour arriver en cours lui aussi ...**

- Maxwell, tu es le premier aujourd'hui !

**Putain, et il me tutoie en plus ... déjà que j'peux pas le sacquer, j'aime pas quand un prof me tutoie ! J'suis pas d'humeur c'matin, faut pas m'faire chier j'vous préviens !**

**Bon ... l'est où ma place déjà ? Ah oui ... bien au fond pour dormir sans me faire remarquer ... j'avais complètement oublié !**

**D'ailleurs, je suis le spécialiste pour oublier des trucs : je suis amnésique.**

**J'ai perdu la mémoire quand j'avais 15 ans, ça fait maintenant 5 ans. La seule chose dont je me rappellais quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, c'est mon identité, ma petite enfance, mais entre mes 8-15 ans ... le flou total. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'suis devenu amnésique, on n'a rien voulu me dire ! Enfin ... c'est peut-être mieux pour moi ...**

**La salle se remplit de plus en plus ... Je me fond dans la salle et je suis sûr que là, le prof ne me voit pas du tout ... je vais pouvoir rattrapper le sommeil de cette nuit, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil ! Et puis ses maths, il n'a qu'à se les mettre dans son... Tiens, c'est qui ce mec ?**

**Un brun de ma taille, le style japonais, les cheveux en bataille, un costume lui donnant un air super sérieux, des lunettes rectangulaires ... de là où je suis, je ne le vois pas très bien ...**

**... mais c'est bizarre ... il me dit quelque chose ... je l'aurais déjà vu quelque part ? Attendez, j'me lève un peu ... Ah, je le vois un peu mieux ... des yeux cobalts assez profonds, un corps entretenu et fin, un visage plutôt rond, des lèvres ni trop fines ni trop pulpeuses, l'air moëlleuses ... il est plutôt sexy, comme mec ... j'espère qu'il sera pas loin, je pourrais le dévorer des yeux comme ça ... c'est bien plus intéressant que les équations à 3 inconnues ou les matrices ! D'ailleurs, j'vois pas pourquoi j'ai pris S ...**

- Chers élèves, nous allons accueillir un nouveau dans notre classe ! Je vous demande d'être gentil avec lui, il vient du Japon ...

**Allez, ferme ta gueule que je puisse entendre la voix de monsieur le dieu des mecs sexys par excellence ...**

**Mais il me regarde bizarrement ... il fait une drôle tête ...**

- Présente-toi !

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

**Putain ... il est froid mais sa voix me fait frissonner ... j'ai envie de lui, come on baby ...**

- Bien ! Je te conseille de t'assoir à côté de Duo Maxwell, fainéant qui dort pendant le cours tout au fond !

**Gloups ... repéré ...**

**J'ai intérêt à suivre le cours maintenant ! Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est que j'ai "sexy man" à côté de moi ...**

- Excusez-moi, mais je préfère être à l'avant.

**... QUUUUUUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?! LE P'TIT CON !!! IL EST PAS BIEN OU QUOI !?! IL SAIT PAS QUE JE SUIS LA CONVOITISE DE TOUTES LES FILLES ET LES GAYS DU COIN !?! Putain !!!**

- Cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mets-toi à côté de Kurt Rodman !

- D'accord.

**... petit con ...**

**... ça n'explique toujours pas le regard qu'il m'a lancé tout à l'heure ... il me connait ?**

**Faudra que je le vois. Et si il ne me connait pas, j'essayerai au moins de réchauffer le glaçon ... y a pas de raison qu'il ne tombe pas sous mes charmes ... sourire carnassier **

**Mais pour l'instant, je crois que je vais faire un petit som' ...**

µµµµµµ

**Ah, enfin la pause ! Je vais pouvoir l'accoster un peu ... ah ! Il est là-bas, contre un arbre ...**

**Hé hé hé ... tu es à moi, joli coeur !**

- Salut, dis-je de ma voix la plus chaleureuse.

- ...

**Il me fixe avec d'immenses perles bleues ... il a l'air ... distant ... et un peu apeuré ...**

**... il se casse ...**

**Merde, il m'a échappé ! Mais j'ai quoi, qui le dérange ?! Je me sens comme un con, là !**

**... on ne m'a jamais autant humilié ...**

**... mais ça m'intrigue d'autant plus ... re-sourire carnassier **

µµµµµµ

**Après l'heure de sciences la plus loooooooooooooooooooongue de ma vie je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai pris S j'ai une heure d'étude ... et cette fois, il ne m'échappera pas !**

**Où est-il ? Il n'est pas dans la cour ... il n'est pas au CDI ... il est alors ... en étude.**

**Bingo ! Il est sur son ordinteur portable ! En même temps, pour un mec qui porte des lunettes, c'est pas étonnant ...**

**... j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait répondu à tout en maths et en sciences ... c'est tellement effrayant que ça m'en a empâché de dormir !**

**Enfin, c'est pas ça le problème ... il faut que je le fasse craquer ...**

**Je m'accoude de la manière la plus sexy que je puisse faire, mets ma tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne ...**

- Que fais-tu ?

- ...

**Heero me regarde encore ... c'est 'zarre cette tendance à être inquiet comme ça ... je fais peur, pourtant ! Je fais même plus ridicule qu'autre chose des fois !**

**Il fronce les sourcils, ferme les yeux et, violemment, ferme son ordinateur d'une seule main. Il le prend sous le bras et se lève.**

- Excuse-moi, j'ai à faire.

**Il s'en va ...**

**Il va pas encore s'echapper comme ça !!!**

**Je le rattrappe, et le suis parce qu'il continue son chemin sans faire attention à moi ET QUE CA ME FAIT CHIER PUTAIN !!!**

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? Enfin, on se connait pas ...

**Il a l'air vraiment contrarié. On dirait qu'il va se mettre à pleurer ... il le fait sûrement exprès ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup !**

- Mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as refusé de te mettre à côté de moi !

**Il s'arrête. Il veut bien m'écouter cette fois.**

- J'ai bien vu que l'histoire du "je préfère être devant" c'était un prétexte ! Le regard que tu m'as lancé, ça m'a pas plu ! Je n'aime pas les gens qui jugent sans connaître ! Je voulais être sympa et...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai envie qu'on me foute la paix, Maxwell ?!

**... il a les larmes aux yeux ...**

**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne voulais pas ...**

- Eh ... Yuy ...

**Automatiquement, je tends mes bras vers lui pour le consoler ... j'ai envie de le rendre heureux ... je m'étais élaboré un plan cul, comme toujours, et maintenant je deviens un vrai coeur d'artichaut ... mais ... ce sentiment m'est familier ...**

**Il tend à se laisser faire ... mais il me pousse et repart à la marche rapide.**

**Il fuit encore ...**

**Etrange ce garçon ... il a peur des gens ?**

**... mais pourquoi mon coeur s'est mis à battre quand il a pleuré ?...**

**... mais où l'ai-je rencontré ?...**

**... je crois que je devrais sérieusement mettre les choses au clair avec lui ... mais c'est pas couru d'avance ...**

**Tsuzuku**

Alors ? Qui veut la suite ?

Yunie, à toi de jouer maintenant !

Tohru


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs :** Tohru-Excel et Yunalesca.09

**Genre :** Romance un peu noire

**DISCLAIMER**

Tohru : Coucou ! C'est Tohru ! Voici une fic que Yunalesca et moi avons décidé de vous préparer ! Bien sûr, je ne vous dit rien ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Yunalesca : Première fic à deux ( et peut être pas la dernière, faut voir le résultat ) Je connais déjà la suite et perso j'adore. Par contre écrire les pensés d'Heero est une grande première pour moi ( je préfère décrire ) on verra bien ce que ça donne Bonne lecture...

**Message des auteurs :** Yunalesca s'occupera des pensées d'Heero, tandis que Tohru s'occupera des pensées de Duo. Bonne lecture !

_**Souvenirs troubles**_

**Chapitre 2 par Yunalesca :**** Le nouvel élève.**

**Ce mec ne comprend rien... ou alors il le fait exprès ! Comment faut il lui expliquer que je ne veux pas le voir putain ! **

**Il ne se souviens même plus de moi. Je m'en doutais après ce qui c'est passé... Mais je ne penser pas que ça faisait si mal...**

**Duo ! Regarde moi ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Après tout je l'ai bien cherché... Tout ça est ma faute. J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire combien je regrette mais c'est trop tard... Il ne se souvient plus de moi...**

**Tout a l'heure quand il m'as prit dans ses bras... je me sentais si bien... J'aurais voulut y rester mais je n'ai pas le droit...**

**Il ne faut plus qu'il m'approche... Sinon il le regrettera...**

**Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, même si personne ne m'attend. Je n'aime pas traîner dans la rue... **

**Je passe entre des gens qui ne me voit même pas... Je pourrais bien mourir ici personne ne s'en rendrait compte.**

**Je rentre enfin chez moi. Oui, chez moi, j'habite seul. C'est triste mais pas plus que si j'étais resté chez mes parents au Japon.**

**C'est vraiment la galère la bas. C'est pour ça que je suis partit le plus loin possible d'eux... Et il a fallut que je tombe sur lui !**

**Arrête de penser a lui mon pauvre gars ! Il ne se souviens même pas de toi. Réjouis toi et laisse tomber...**

**Ça devient grave, voila que j'me met a me parler tout seul... Si Relena était la, elle dirait que je suis en manque d'amour et en profiterai pour essayé de me violer.**

**Je suis sur que mes parents l'encouragerait ! Ils veulent tellement que je sorte avec elle. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne sortirai avec... cette fille ? **

**Elle a 17 ans et se prend déjà pour une femme fatale, futur dominatrice du monde. C'est a peine si elle sait faire la cuisine ou s'habiller toute seule... **

**Elle doit avoir quoi, une dizaine de domestique rien que pour elle... Après tout c'est une riche héritière... On ne peut pas lui demander d'être belle, intelligente et riche.**

**On ne peut pas tout avoir...**

**Quoi que perso je suis pas mal, et je suis loin d'être con... Sauf quand ça concerne les relations social... Je suis le genre de mec qu'on évite de fréquenter...**

**Je ne sait pas tenir une conversation, je dit ce que je pense un peu trop franchement...**

**Je suis enfin arrivé chez moi... Mon chat me saute dessus... C'est qu'il a reprit du poil de la bête depuis que je l'ai ramassé y a deux jours...**

**Le pauvre chaton essayait tant bien que mal de s'abriter de la pluie sous un carton. Moi je venais d'arriver a San Fransisco...**

**Je sait pas pourquoi, mais j'ai récupéré le chaton... En fait si j sait, il me faisait penser a moi... **

**En tout cas, un chat c'est moins chiant que les Hommes, un peu de bouffe, un p'tit câlin de temps en temps, ça en demande pas plus...**

**Je mange vite fait seul dans le noir. J'ai pas encore l'électricité, encore heureux que j'ai le gaz. Je devrais avoir l'électricité d'ici la fin de la semaine. **

**Fini les douches froides et la solitude. La télé m'apportera tout le réconfort dont j'ai besoin... Même si j'aurais préfère que se soit lui qui me l'apporte...**

**Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'y penser...**

µµµµµµ

**J'ai eu du mal a sortir de mon lit, j'avais trop froid. Résultat, je suis arrivé en retard en cours et ce connard en a profité pour dire que l'on ferai le prochain exposé ensemble. **

**J'hallucine... Je dois être mal réveillé. Il me regarde avec son air angélique... Si j'oserai je lui mettrai bien une fessé pour le punir, mais je ne pourrais pas lever la main sur lui.**

- Tu était avec personne, fallait bien que quelqu'un se propose. Tu t'rend pas compte de la chance que t'as ! J'me suis sacrifié pour toi...

**Sacrifié pour moi ? Ça me rappelle des souvenirs... Des souvenirs douloureux... J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme la dernière fois. **

**Avant que je ne cède a mes pulsions, je fais demi tour et essai de le semer. Mais c'est qu'il est résistant...**

- Hé ! T'enfuis pas comme ça ! On fait équipe maintenant ! Va falloir qu'on bosse ensemble... au moins... 1h par jour et 2 h le samedi. Chez toi ou chez moi, c'est comme tu veux...

**C'est qu'il y va vite en besogne... Inutile de se voir autant, on a deux mois pour le faire ce stupide exposé...**

- On fait chacun de son coté, et on se voit une demi heure un de ces jours pour tout mettre en commun... **, je tente même si je sait que je n'ai aucune chance...**

- Je bosse pas comme ça moi ! Et t'as entendu le prof ? C'est pas un petit exposé qu'on doit faire... En plus on est que deux... Alors moi je dis que 1h par jour c'est pas du luxe... On devrait ptet même se voir plus souvent...

- Hors de question !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est Ok pour 1 heure. Maintenant laisse moi j'dois y aller...

**Il a gagné et il le sait. Il suffit de voir son sourire. Je le connais par coeur. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste et il ne comprend pas mes réaction...**

**Si il savait... Il ne voudrai plus jamais me voir... Il me détesterait...**

**Je commence a m'en aller, cette fois il ne me suit pas mais il me lance :**

- On se voit tout a l'heure a la biblio...

**Va te faire foutre... Je n'aime pas perdre, et la j'ai perdu et en beauté. Ça m'apprendra a vouloir rester dans mon lit...**

**Je ne dirai pas non a partager celui de Duo... Je suis sur qu'il doit avoir un grand lit, bien moelleux avec des tonnes de coussin et de couvertures...**

**J'adorai son lit... Putain on est con quand on est jeune... Et faut croire que moi plus que d'autre... **

**Je vais m'asseoir sur un banc,, et je ferme les yeux... J'essaie de me souvenir... Me souvenir de lui avant...**

**Quand j'ouvre les yeux il est la devant moi, quelques années plus vieux que dans mes souvenirs.**

**J''ai envie de sourire mais je me retient, il ne peux pas s'empêcher de me suivre ou quoi?**

**C'est un parasite... Il n'a pas réellement changé...**

- Ça vas bien ?

- ...

- Si tu te sent mal dit le ?

- Baka

**Ce mot a l'air de lui faire de l'effet... Il fronce les sourcils. Probablement essai il de se souvenir où il a déjà put entendre ce mot.  
C'était moi qui te le disait Duo, tu ne t'en souviens pas hein? Il vaut mieux pour toi. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne te souvienne jamais de moi.**

**Ou alors tu te brûlera a nouveau les ailes...**

**Moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié... Je t'aime, je m'en suis aperçut trop tard malheureusement... Mais je peux encore te protéger...**

**Je devrais peut être partir c'est la meilleure solution mais je n'en aurais jamais le courage. Maintenant que tu est la devant moi, même si nous deux ce ne sera jamais comme avant, même si nous ne serons jamais amis, laisse moi rester a tes cotés encore un petit peu...**

**Je t'aime Duo...**

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs :** Tohru-Excel et Yunalesca.09

**Genre :** Romance un peu noire

**DISCLAIMER**

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Pour celui-ci, c'est moi que vous allez devoir supporter ! Je vous plains d'avance ! MDR

J'espère que le chapitre 2 par Yunalesca vous a plu !

En tout cas, on est contente de faire cette fic ensemble et on veut tout faire pour vous satisfaire !

C'est notre mission !

Bon, j'arrête le délire ... Je vais vous laisser avec ça !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!

Tohru

_**Souvenirs troubles**_

**Chapitre 3 par Tohru :**** Un exposé à deux.**

**Allez, premier jour où sexyman fait son apparition chez moi !**

**Il a vraiment fallu le convraincre pour qu'il vienne ! À chaque fois il a fait son coup de "maman je vais chialer" pour que je refuse !**

**Mais ça a foiré !**

**Et tant mieux pour moi ! Je ne me suis pas laissé abattre et j'ai bien eu raison !**

**13H50 ...**

**'Tain, à chaque minute je suis en train de stresser comme un malade !!! Bon, à part que c'est le mec le plus sexy que j'ai vu de ma vie ... baveuh ...**

**Allez, ressaisis toi, Dudule ! C'est pas le moment de faire ta poule mouillée !**

**13H51 ...**

**Bon ... minute : - 9 ... dans 9 minutes ... 9 minuteuh, 9 minuteuh, 9 minuteuh, ... bon, j'arrête là, je deviens grave !**

**13H52 ...**

**Alors ... si je déplace le coussin là ... aaaaaaah ! Il a pas la classe là, mon appart' ? Il va me voir comme un super héros, un great man !**

**... finalement, je devrais plutôt le mettre là, ce coussin ...**

**13H53 ...**

**Euh ... il passe super lentement le temps RRRHHHHAAAAA !!! CA ME REND DINGUE !!!**

**13H54 ...**

**Allez ... plus que 6 minutes ...**

DING DONG !!!

**C'EST LUI C'EST LUI C'EST LUIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Bon, je me calme ... c'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre ... concentration ...**

**J'ouvre la porte ...**

- Salut**, dit Heero.**

- Mais ... T'ES EN AVANCE !!!

**J'me sens super con ...**

- Ben ... non, je suis juste à l'heure.

- Mais ... je ne me trompe pas, il est bien 13H54 ?

- Euh ... 14H00 pile.

- Heeeeiiiiiiin ?

- Je crois que ta montre est en retard ...

- ... ben ...

**... je crois qu'il a raison ...**

**... je me sens encore plus con, là ...**

**Il émet un léger sourire ...**

**... il est super beau ce mec ! J'peux le prendre en photo ? À poil de préférence ? Non ? Merde.**

- ... Entre, Yuy ! Fais comme chez toi !

- Merci Maxwell.

- C'est normal ! Alors je te présente la table, les chaises, les autres meubles, les bouquins, les mangas, la télé, l'ordinateur, les DVDs, la gazinière, le sofa, le p'tit coin, et...

**J'affiche mon sourire colgate ...**

- Le lit !

- ...

**Euh ... il a quoi à me dévisager ? Ah oui ! Môssieur ne veut pas de moi ! Je ne lui plaîs pas ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !**

**Tant pis !**

**Je vais jouer la carte bon copain !**

**... mais il ne devra pas baisser sa garde ! AH HA !!! **( Note de l'auteur : mais quel con ! )

- Allez ! Installons-nous !

- Tu as l'air très enthousiaste.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir d'accueillir quelqu'un à la maison ! Je suis tout le temps tout seul dans cet appart', ça me déprime ...

- ...

- Il n'y a pas d'arrière pensée, hein ?

- Non, j'ai bien vu. T'inquiète**, dit-il avec un sourire malancolique.**

**... j'aime pas quand il m'affiche ce visage ... ça me fout le cafard ... s'il continue ça va me faire chier ...**

- Comment ça va depuis hier ?

- Ca peut aller ...**, dit-il timidement.**

**Je ne suis pas convaincu de ce qu'il dit. Il fait une drôle de tête.**

- Moi j'ai la pêche ! Je me suis acheté Le Château Ambulant en DVD, depuis le temps que je l'attendais celui-là ! Puis je suis allé voir si il n'y avait pas la suite de XXX Holic à la médiathèque ! Tu connais XXX Holic ?

- Ouais, je lis ça.

- J'adoooore cette série ! J'adore surtout Dôméki et puis je veux qu'il finisse avec Watanuki ! Ce Watanuki, il faut qu'il oublie cette timorée de Himawari !

- C'est vrai ... je pense la même chose ...

**Ah ? Espoir ?**

- Non mais quelle cruche celle-là ! T'en connais des cruches comme elle ?

- Euh ... oui, une ...

- QUOI !?!

- Mais je la déteste ...

- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ...

**Il rit un peu. Ce n'est qu'une micro-sourire, mais je le traduis par un rire. Ca fait chaud au coeur ...**

**Je le kiffe, ce mec ! Sans déc' !**

- Bon, et si on parlait travail ? Au lieu de raconter notre vie ...

**Pas glop.**

**Meeeeerdeuh ! J'aurais voulu qu'on continue à discuter ! Pourquoi il coupe comme ça ?!... bon, c'est vrai qu'il est venu pour travailler mais même ! C'est pas cool ! Il est coincé ce mec ! Coincé du trou du cul, ouais ! On dirait qu'il porte un balai dans le cul d'ailleurs !**

**Sûrement dû à l'éducation. Il a l'air d'avoir été élevé à la baguette.**

**Mais c'est pas une raison ! Il pourrait se montrer plus sympa, merde ! Enfin bref ... il faut travailler, il a raison ... après tout, on pourra discuter après ...**

- J'ai amené les documents que j'ai pu trouver sur le net ... **continua-t-il.**

- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé à la médiathèque !

**'Tain, j'suis stressé ... ça m'énerve ... ça c'est à cause de son attitude de robot ! Espèce que mec sexy et psychorigide ! Bon je me calme ... il ne doit pas avoir un mauvais fond, j'en suis sûr. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je devrais être plus cool avec lui ... décontract' ...**

- Y a pas mal de livres.

- Ouais ! C'est vrai que j'en ai une tonne ! Je peux t'en passer si tu veux ...

- Oui, celui-là m'intéresse ...

**... merde ...**

**... ça me dit quelque chose ...  
... cette façon de le dire ... ce regard ...**

**... et même cette situation ...**

**... on dirait que ... que j'ai déjà vécu ça ...**

_**µµµ**__** Dans une ecole primaire, sur un banc ...**_

_**- Tiens, t'en veux un ? dis-je en lui passant un livre.**_

_**- Oui, celui-là m'intéresse ...**_

_**Il prend mon livre ... il a un peu peur, on dirait qu'il a peur des gens ... peut-être qu'il se sentira moins seul si je deviens son ami ... **__**µµµ**_

**... oh merde ... je le connaissais quand j'étais petit...**

**... je suis sûr que c'est lui ...**

- Maxwell ? Ca va pas ?

- ... euh ... excuse-moi, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête ...

- J'ai des aspirines si tu veux.

- Non ça ira ! C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive !...

- Si vraiment ça va pas il faut aller voir un médecin.

- Mais je te dis que ça va ! Bon, on reprend ...

- Hn ...

**J'me rappelle ... il faut "hn" tout le temps ...**

**... j'ai peur maintenant ... tout ça ça m'embrouille ... je me sens complètement retourné ...**

- Ecoute, si vraiment tu n'as pas la capacité de travailler aujourd'hui, tu te reposes. On travaillera demain.

- Mais ... non ! Reste ici !

- Tu es étrange, Maxwell.

- Non ! Juste ... oh et puis merde ! J'te dis que ça va ! Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur le cours et puis voilà ...

**Ouais, concentre-toi sur le cours ...**

**Tu vas y arriver ...**

- ... euh ... Voilà ! **reprends-je,** je pense que nous devons commencer par étudier le cervelet !

- Non, je pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Alors...

**Je ne dois pas me soucier de lui. On est là pour un exposé et rien de plus. Mais je ne me sens pas très bien ...**

**... j'avoue que ces souvenirs me stressent ...**

**... j'ai l'impression que ... que y a un lien particulier entre nous ...**

**... et si c'était ... non ... mon ex ?...**

**... les boules ...**

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteurs :** Tohru-Excel et Yunalesca.09

**Genre :** Romance un peu noire

**DISCLAIMER**

J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira Si c'est le cas, laisser une petite review...

Bonne lecture

Yun'

_**Souvenirs troubles**_

**Chapitre 4 par Yunalesca :**** Un baiser volé.**

** Duo est vraiment bizarre... Mais bon d'un autre coté, il a toujours été bizarre...**

** Mais là, tout d'un coup, le voila qui change de comportement... Je ne sait pas trop quoi pensé, ça m'intrigue...**

** Il c'est peut être souvenu de moi ? Nan... sinon il m'aurait directement foutu à la porte... Ou alors, j'ai du faire quelque chose qui a du lui rappeler un truc...**

** J'essai de me concentrer sur ce foutu exposé mais c'est vraiment dur... Surtout quand il se tient comme ça à coté de moi...**

** Je n'aurais jamais du partir ce jour là... Peut être qu'on serait toujours ensemble ? Lui il est en plein dedans l'exposé... à croire que je n'existe plus.**

** J'en serait presque jaloux. Pour un peu je l'embrasserai bien. Juste pour voir sa réaction... et aussi un peu pour moi... Ro, ok, surtout pour moi !**

** C'est pas ma faute si il m'attire toujours autant... Je m'étire un peu... Je suis mort. Il est déjà 22h... que le temps passe vite, surtout que j'ai presque pas bossé... J'ai fait que le mater...**

** "Tu reste dîner ?"**

** Il me demande ça comme ça? Merde, je me sent rougir... J'aime pas ça... Qu'est ce que je dois répondre. J'aime vraiment passé mon temps libre avec lui. Mais... Et si il se souvenait ?**

** "Heero ?"**

** "Hn ! Ouais je reste..."**

** Il se lève et part dans la cuisine. Quel dommage, je préfère quand il est à coté de moi. Je pouvais presque ressentir la chaleur de son corps...**

** Je me lève à mon tour et le suis... C'est plus fort que moi.**

** Je sait pas si c'est moi, mais Duo à l'air gêné par ma présence... Peut être que je le dérange... J'aurais du lui dire non, quel con ! Il m'a demandé ça par politesse... Pas parce qu'il voulait que je reste...**

** Tout d'un coup je me sent mal... Si je lui dit que je part maintenant ça va pas lui plaire... Je fais vraiment tout de travers...**

** Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sent bien et pourtant, j'ai toujours peur qu'il se rappelle... Qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me voir...**

** Le repas se passe dans un silence lourd. Je ne sait pas à quoi il pense mais visiblement ça le préoccupe beaucoup...**

** Il est 22h30 quand je me lève pour partir. Nous avons plus parlé quand je suis arrivé que dans tout le reste de la soirée...**

** Je ne suis pas bavard alors si en plus Duo est ailleurs... **

** Voila, c'est l'heure de lui dire au revoir... On reste sur le pas de la porte comme deux cons... On ne sait pas quoi se dire...**

** Sans vraiment réfléchir, comme avant, quand on était ensemble, je me penche doucement vers lui et l'embrasse sur la bouche.**

** Pas un baiser collant, juste un baiser léger, lèvres contre lèvres. Je sait que c'est comme ça qu'il les aime.**

** Il me regarde étonné. Je dois lui faire peur. Un jour je le fui, l'autre je l'embrasse... Il porte ses doigts à sa bouche et fonce les sourcils.**

** Je le trouve vraiment mignon comme ça, et si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je l'embrasserai encore et encore.**

** Mais il est l'heure de partir... Je m'en vais, sans me retourner, c'est mieux comme ça...**

** Comment devrai je réagir demain ?**

** C'est si compliqué... Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Ou bien attendre qu'il s'en souvienne ? Dans les deux cas je risque de le perdre... Ça me fait peur.**

** Surtout maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé... Devrai je le perdre une deuxième fois ?**

**Tsuzuku**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteurs :** Tohru-Excel et Yunalesca.09

**Genre :** Romance un peu noire

**DISCLAIMER**

Coucouuuuuuuu !! C'est Tohru !!

Alors, ce chapitre 4, hein ? Il finit en queue de poisson, hein ?

Enfin la suite ! Avec les impressions de Duo !

... alors ...

VIVE LA SUIIIIIIIIIIITE !!

Gros bisous à toutes les fans !! ON VOUS ADOOOOOREUH !!

Bisous !

Et bonne lecture !

_**Souvenirs troubles**_

**Chapitre 5 par Tohru :**** Troubles.**

**... il m'a ...**

**... je ... suis ... comme ... malade ...**

**... mon coeur bat d'une vitesse et d'une force presque insupportable ... ça recommence ... je redeviens sensible ...**

**... j'ai l'impression de ... connaître ce goût ... doux et chaud ... et pas que mal ...  
... ça me rassure de retrouver cette sensation ... je l'attendais depuis ... si longtemps ...  
... que c'est bon de retrouver cette chaleur ...**

**... c'était bien mon ex ...**

**... merde ...**

**Je m'adosse à la porte, et me laisse glisser ...**

**... putain de bordel ... c'est pas vrai ...**

**... ça me fait peur ...**

**... le pire, c'est que je ne me rappelle plus de rien ! Je connais tout ça ! Mais je ne m'en souviens pas réellement ! C'est comme ... des repères dont ... j'aurais du mal à me souvenir ...  
... j'ai peur ...**

**... trop peur ...**

**... mais quel con ...**

**... j'aurais pas dû l'approcher ... c'est de ma faute ... je me retrouve dans un pétrin à la con ...**

**... j'ai vrament aimé ... je voudrais ... le sentir une fois de plus ...**

**... mais où ça me mènerait, tout ça ?! Je le connais depuis 3 jours et voilà que je m'emballe pour lui alors qu'il me fout des doutes ! Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ...**

**... non, c'est moi ... j'ai absolument voulu sortir avec lui ... et moi qui croyait que je ne lui plaisais pas voilà qu'il ...**

**Non, je ne dois pas laisser mon coeur battre !**

**C'est qui ce mec ?**

**Pourquoi et comment suis-je sorti avec lui ?  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai vécu avec lui ?**

**Pourquoi ne l'ai-je plus revu depuis mon accident ?**

**Je l'ai viré et il a profité du fait que je sois amnésique pour me séduire encore une fois ?**

**Il m'a fui quand je suis devenu amnésique et maintenant qu'il s'en veut il a envie de reprendre à zéro ?**

**... il est amnésique lui aussi ?...**

**Rhhaaaaaaa !! J'en sais rien !! J'en peux plus de réfléchir !! Ca me tue ...**

**... il faut sûrement que j'aille me coucher ...**

**C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais : je pars dans ma chambre, enlève mes vêtements et part sous les couettes.**

**Je ferme les yeux, essaye de me détendre ...**

**... mais impossible de m'enlever Heero de la tête ...**

**... et surtout ... son baiser ...**

**... je ne me peux pas me passer d'essayer de restituer cette sensation sur mes lèvres ...**

**... et je la ressens, jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même ...**

**... combien de fois ai-je connu ça ?... j'en sais rien ... sûrement une centaine de fois ...**

**... j'ai maintenant l'impression de le sentir contre moi ...**

**... pense-t-il à la même chose que moi ce soir ?...**

**... je devrais dormir, au lieu de me poser des questions ...**

**... ça ne sert à rien ... si il y a quelque chose entre nous, je devrais m'en souvenir ...**

**... allez, dodo !**

_**µµµ**__** J'entre dans la salle d'étude. Heero m'attendait. Devant son ordinateur portable, bien sûr. Comme toujours.**_

_**- T'étais passé où ?**_

_**- J'avais le contrôle de Maths à terminer !**_

_**- Et ça s'est bien passé ?**_

_**- Bof, tu parles ! Je vais encore avoir une caisse !**_

_**- Hn. Dommage pour toi. Si t'avais révisé un peu plus ...**_

_**- Et puis quoi encore ?! J'ai révisé trois heures hier !!**_

_**- Ah ouais ...**_

_**- Toute façon j'suis nul en Maths ! J'comprends pas comment tu fais !**_

_**- C'est pourtant logique ... enfin je trouve ... il va falloir que tu fasses gaffe, y a les examens en fin d'année et si tu veux entrer en 4ème ...**_

_**- Suffit pas d'être bon en maths ! Je suis bon en Français et en Histoire ! Alors ça va !**_

_**- Je préfère te le dire.**_

_**- Ouais mais bon ! Alors, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me voir ...**_

_**- Hn. C'est important.**_

_**- Ah ouais, et de quoi il s'agit ?**_

_**Il ferme son ordinteur portable.**_

_**- D'un truc.**_

_**- Nan, sans déc' ?**_

_**- Attends ... tu me fais sécher un cours pour me dire juste "un truc" ?!**_

_**- C'est ça.**_

_**- Non mais t'es gonflé ! Je vais en cours, parce que là ça craint !**_

_**Mais il m'attrappe le bras. Il se lève, prend son ordinateur portable, et me traîne dans les couloirs.**_

_**- Mais... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !?**_

_**- Tais-toi, y a des cours.**_

_**Il m'emmène aux toilettes. Pour m'emmener là, il doit vraiment dire un truc perso ! Il n'y a jamais personne ici !**_

_**On est seul à seul, entre quatre yeux. Il me lance un regard à la fois agressif et perturbé.**_

_**... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?... je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ...**_

_**- Quoi ? réplique-je, Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**_

_**Ses yeux deviennent troubles et tristes. Une profonde tristesse ...**_

_**- Eh, dis-moi ce qu'il y a au lieu de rester muet.**_

_**J'aime pas qu'il soit comme ça. Je ne veux pas le voir triste. Moi je ... je veux le rendre heureux.**_

_**- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, je...**_

_**- Non, tu ne peux rien faire.**_

_**- ... ah ...**_

_**- ... Duo ...**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- ... je suis ...**_

_**Il lève les yeux vers moi, avec une expression de dégoût et de désespoir.**_

_**- ... je suis fiancé, Duo ...**_

_**... QUOI !? FIANCE !? C'est quoi cette connerie !?**_

_**- Je ne voulais pas mais ... mes parents m'ont forcé et ...**_

_**- Il fallait que je te le dises ...**_

_**- Ah ...**_

_**- ... voilà ... c'est tout ...**_

_**Je ne peux pas supporter qu'Heero soit forcé. Il en souffre. Il ne le voulait pas. Et puis ...**_

_**- Je suis désolé ...**_

_**- Pourquoi tu es désolé Heero ?**_

_**- ... parce que ... parce que ...**_

_**Des larmes coulent sur ses joues ...**_

_**... je n'aime pas ça ... je déteste même ...**_

_**- ... je te fais ... supporter mes problèmes et ...**_

_**... arrête de pleurer ... Heero ...**_

_**Je suis là ... je suis là, ne pleure plus ...**_

_**- ... je ...**_

_**Je prend sa main, puis le prend dans mes bras ; je l'embrasse précipitemment, pour arrêter ses larmes.**_

_**Il se laisse faire ... je crois que ... il ...**_

_**... il m'embrasse aussi ... il est ... doux ... avec moi ...**_

_**... et je suis doux aussi ...**_

_**Il me repousse au bout d'un moment. Il me regarde longuement.**_

_**- ...Du...o...**_

_**... merde ...**_

_**... je crois que j'aurais pas dû faire ça ...**_

_**- ... je ... je t'aime mais ...**_

_**Je l'ai fait pleurer de plus belle ...**_

_**... j'ai fait une grosse boulette ...**_

_**... je ne sais pas comment faire ...**_

_**- ... il ne faut pas que ... qu'on le sache ...**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- ... ma famille ... elle ... n'acceptera jamais ...**_

_**... merde ...**_

_**... je suis dans une drôle de situation ...**_

_**... mais ... je ne veux pas me cacher ...**_

_**... je l'aime ...**_

_**... je veux montrer que je suis fier de l'avoir ...**_

_**... rien que pour moi ...**_

_**... tiens ?... une goutte sur ma joue ...**_

_**... une larme ...**_

_**... je pense à ses fiançailles ...**_

_**... pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ?...**_

_**... c'est la première fois que je pleure ...**_

_**... ça me fait drôle ...**_

_**Je le regarde droit dans les yeux ; il a l'air si fragile ...**_

_**... le le serre contre moi pour le consoler ...**_

_**... il passe ses bras autour de moi ...**_

_**... ne pleure plus ...**_

_**... je te rendrai heureux ...**_

_**... je te le promets ... **__**µµµ**_

**Je me réveille, le visage humide.**

**Je l'essuie vite.**

**... j'ai pleuré en rêvant ...**

**... je me souviens de ce jour-là ...**

**... je me rappelle ... en fait ... c'est pas lui qui me draguait ... c'est moi qui le voulait ... à tout prix ...**

**... et ...**

**... et c'est là que tout a commencé.**

**Je sais que c'est là, que je l'ai vécu ... je le sens au fond de moi ...**

**... je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir, en allant au lycée ...**

**Courage, Dudule. T'en as toujours eu, non ? Alors du nerf !**

**... 'tain, ça brasse ... tout ces souvenirs qui surgissent en même temps ...**

**Bon ... il faut que je me prépare ...**

µµµµµµ

**J'y arrive. Je vais entrer en cours, retrouver monsieur le prof de Maths de merde avec ses lunettes pleines de buées, et sa petite voix à la con genre "je suis ton prof, tu es mon élève, ..." grrrrrr ! Mais bon ... c'est pas ma préoccupation première ...**

**... ma préoccupation première, c'est ...**

- Ah ... salut Duo ...

**Lui.**

- Salut ... euh ... Heero ...

**Je sens mon visage brûlant ... il me regarde avec gêne aussi ...**

**Bon, c'est mon copain, non ?**

**Je vais ... peut-être lui faire un ... petit bisou de "bonjour" ?**

**Je me penche vers lui, mais il passe à côté de moi.**

**... à quoi il joue ?...**

- Excuse-moi mais ... ça me gêne devant tout le monde.

**"Ca me gêne devant tout le monde", c'est ça ! Devant mon appart' hier, t'étais pas gêné bizarrement !**

- On va en cours ?

- Ouais, faudrait pas arriver en retard ... **dis-je avec un peu d'hypocrisie, parce que j'aurais bien voulu arriver en retard justement !! Mais bon ... c'est la vie, comme on dit ...**

**Je me demande pourquoi il ne voulait pas que l'embrasse, parce que là, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit gêné !**

**Je vais trouver ton problème à toi, et vite fait ! Avant que je pète un câble !**

**Tsuzuku**

Tohru : NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAAAAS !! Il faut bien faire durer le truc, non ? XD

À toi Yunie !


End file.
